


The Riddles and Others

by gnareo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnareo/pseuds/gnareo
Summary: 偏原著向的脑补，从Valinor时期开始，按时间顺序来。主暧昧向，cp有。我很喜欢托老的一些非常诗意的谜语，每一篇会尽量也写一个。第一人称，第三人称都有，每篇不同人物视角。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 4





	1. A Sea Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod邀请Maedhros和Fingon一起海上航行

**

Fëanor与Fingolfin之间无声的战争烦扰了Eärwen渴望音乐和大海的心，她带着子女们回到了属于她儿时的，海边的城市。从Tirion往东，下到Túna背光侧，然后往北走，就可以到达Alqualondë。 Fingon和Maedhros在前往那里的路上，他们一同收到了Finrod的来信，一次海上航行的邀请。

前往Alqualondë的旅程并不轻松，但是脱离常轨的日常总会让精灵感到轻松而开心。当然，让Fingon高兴的还有身旁的Maedhros。这是少有的，能够摆脱两人的弟弟或妹妹，可以单独待在一起的时刻。

他们此时在朝北走。浅金色的、干燥的沙滩上，零星埋藏着建造Alqualondë时Noldor与Falmari之间友谊的证明。

“我们的祖父，帮着Olwë殿下建造了那座城市。”Maedhros捡起混在细沙中的一颗蛋白石。

“是的，正如书里所写的那样，他们慷慨地送去了钻石，水晶和蛋白石。你手里拿的，是一颗见证了无数故事的，沉重的历史。”Fingon回答说。然后他弯腰捡起了个看起来透明的石头。

祖父这个存在始终提醒着Fingon，眼前红头发的，和自己看起来没半点儿相似的精灵，是与自己有血缘关系的半堂哥。如果没有这层关系，他们的交情或许会更加纯粹。然而Fingon从没有让Maedhros感到过自己的遗憾。他掂了掂手里的石头，假装做出‘好沉’的样子，说“现在，我也有一个沉重的历史了。”

Maedhros回以微笑，他知道Fingon很少会像现在这样自由自在。

“我有时在思考，那时的工匠，会怎么看待我父亲。你知道的，他造了那三个宝石，最近即使是作为他儿子的我们，都很少有机会能看到那几颗杰作，更别提让他展览出来让众人观赏。美好的东西，如果只有自己能看得到，那美丽岂不是很悲伤？”他停顿了一下，接着说“……但我懂得他投入的心血，我替他感到不容易。”

他们已经可以看到远方Olwë的高塔，那是Alqualondë最显眼的建筑。

Fingon向上抛起那块石头再接住，这样反复了三次后，回答：“虽然我时常觉得你父亲有些神经质，但是我大概理解他的想法。伟大的创作需要一个权威的归属，而那必须是创作者。比如……比如那颗贝壳”，Fingon指了指半埋在沙子里的乳白的贝，“它虽是Yavanna的制作，却是予我们的馈赠。如果我，或你，制作出了贝壳的……”他思考了片刻，然后举起手里的石头把它对着Maedhros的耳垂，“……贝壳的耳坠，那么它就不再属于任何人，而仅属于我，或者你了。对于倾注心血的事物施予保护，是再自然不过的事情。”Fingon的手仍然停在那里，他觉得堂兄如果戴上耳坠一定很好看。

Maedhros觉得这个说法很有道理。他知道自从他们的父亲们开始争吵后，Fingon就不再像之前那样崇敬Fëanor了。但是现在，因为这个或许还有些讨厌Fëanor的堂弟，Maedhros略微理解了父亲最近的作为，但也仅限于略微理解。

Alqualondë近在眼前。他们先是在港口遇到了Aegnor。即使海风猛烈，堂弟金色的头发依然没有变乱， 他有些抱怨地说在帮Finrod做苦力。

接着往城市内部走去，这里有在仔细缝补白帆的男精灵，也有为建造船板而打理白色木材的女精灵。他们唱着愉快的歌曲，歌声随风回旋于海鸟之间。

Maedhros和Fingon在卖鱼的地方遇见了Galadriel，她在向卖鱼的精灵打听捕鱼的技巧，而对方则在欣然教授。Tirion的工匠，从来不会泄露自己的秘密手法。他们不清楚，神奇的究竟是Galadriel，还是Alqualondë。

Galadriel轻快地向鱼商告别，然后带领Maedhros和Fingon走向Olwë的高塔。

“Galadriel，你能听到我心里在想什么吗？”Fingon最近才听说起这件事情，堂妹貌似能够听到别人心中的声音，于是好奇与崇拜汇出了这样一个问题。

Galadriel看了他一眼，“在想他。”指了指Maedhros。

“可真厉害！”Fingon大笑，然后朝Maedhros说，“Russ，你要不要也来测试一下Galadriel的这个能力，哦Eru，可真是神奇！”

Maedhros脸红了起来，他有些尴尬地点了点头。他不知道Galadriel是不是可以一直，一刻不停地听到别人的心声。如果是这样，他刚才想要抱一抱Fingon的冲动岂不是早已袒露无遗。“你一直都可以听到吗？”

“请放心，就像是一场喧嚣酒会上的宾客，只有专注于一个人的时候才能听清。”接着金发的堂妹对Fingon说，“Russandol心思纯净，我听不到他在想什么。”然后意味深长地看了看Maedhros。

接着话题又转回了Fëanor。即使不再经常出现在众人眼前，这位伟大的精灵从不会缺席人们的对话。

“我试图去理解所有我听到过的心声。”Galadriel说，“有的总是充满喜悦，欢乐如同Nessa轻快的脚步；有的是飘渺的幻想，是梦境中的Lórien；也有悲伤与思考，它们灵动如Nienna滴落的眼泪。但是也有十分特殊的，你父亲的心声。请小心你的父亲，黑暗和影子在吞噬他。而那黑影在持续扩散，我担心他们即将爆发。”

Maedhros点头，Galadriel的话轻微拨动了他心中的天平。他清楚父亲的改变，而他认为只有Fëanor的妻子和儿子，才有话语权去决定事态的严重性。他没有再过多思考堂妹的话。

Galadriel知道Maedhros的心思，于是心里暗念了一下该死的Fëanorian的骄傲。她很少犯错，这次她依然没有错，只不过因为个体忽视了全局。黑影真实地降临了，降临在了整个Noldor头顶上，只不过Fëanor过于明亮的火焰让黑影尤为突出。

他们来到Olwë的大厅，从这里可以遥望那巨大的岩石拱门，以及被圣光照射的Tol Eressëa。Finrod并不在列坐的精灵当中。Maedhros和Fingon为Olwë献上了礼物，然后按照Finrod托外祖父送来的口信前往港口。

他们沿着栈桥走向目的船只，看到Finrod展开双臂期待着三个人的拥抱。Fingon走在前面，他将胳膊从Finrod的双臂下穿过去，紧紧搂住了堂弟。Maedhros则绕到了两人身侧，环住了他们。三个人的额头贴在了一起，呼出的潮湿水汽在他们之间窄小的空隙中累积。

“走吧，去船上。”

**

Finrod走到瘫坐在甲板上的Aegnor面前，递给了他几个金币。后者看起来十分不情愿，但最后还是站起来拍拍衣服下了船。

这是一艘普通的Falmari的船，有白色的船身和船帆，两侧有仿佛天鹅翼的侧板，船头是有着金喙的天鹅雕塑。借着从Calacirya泄出的金色光芒，桅杆的顶端也是金色的。本应避免杂物堆积的甲板上，摆着明显刚刚搬来的，被沙袋固定住的酒桶，长椅，和桌子。Finrod轻快地转了半圈，面向Maedhros和Fingon，然后鞠了一躬，“今天的天气很好，风向也不错，更重要的是，没有弟弟和妹妹。这将是一个美好的航程。Findaráto，为您二位效劳。”

往外海开去首先经过的是那座巨大的，自然雕琢的岩石拱门。Finrod掌舵，驾船从中间的空洞驶出，来到了不再属于Alqualondë的领域，这是与Teleri初次到访Alqualondë完全相反的路线。

近处的天空上闪烁着没有完全被云朵笼罩的繁星，船的东边已经转变成了静谧的Telperion的颜色。而远处，黑暗胜过了星光。

“请允许我贡献一个谜语。”Maedhros说。Finrod和Fingon毫不意外，自从幼时他们由Fëanor长子照顾开始，Maedhros就一直像是一本移动的谜题集锦。

“它在Ëar（海）里，在Fanya（云朵）里；Andanéya（很久之前）它经常出没，但是sí（此刻）你却永远无法与它相见。”

Fingon陷入了沉思。Maedhros的谜语虽然谜底并不总是让人满意，但是这让他们在用星星记录时间的，漫长的日子中，获得了专注的快感。他看着Finrod略微皱起的金色眉毛，这是他和堂弟的一场没有意义的竞赛。

Finrod抱胸开始思考，Maedhros和Fingon连忙控制住了被他遗忘的船舵。Maedhros的左臂在Fingon的左臂上方，而右臂却在对方下面。他们沿着圆形的船舵形成了一个交叉的死锁，Eldar的词典里需要加入一个新词来描述这种情形。接着，两个人各自取了一半船舵，Fingon开始继续思考。

有什么东西在海里，在云里；很久之前有很多，但是现在却无法与它相见？他不觉得Maitimo对海洋生物的了解比他多很多，至于云朵里，或许只有Taniquetil上的valar才会知晓。很久之前的有众多存在的东西……似乎他知道的，所有能够长久保存的东西，都幸运地保留到了他们身处的此刻，并且似乎也将延续到很久之后。

但是或许有一样东西，过去有，现在没有。那是“未来”的无数种可能，是此刻发生后就湮灭的，不确定的可能。然而这大概和海，云没有什么关系。他意识到思路不太对。

反复念着那几个关键词，Ëar……Fanya……Andanéya……sí……一瞬间，Fingon明白了，然后暗自感叹堂兄的出题水平大不如以前。

“我知道了。”Finrod说，他看了看Fingon。

“我也知道了。”

“是a的Tehtar” Fingon说。[1]  
“是eleni！”Finrod答道。[2] 

Fingon不解地看着Finrod，然后对方开始解释，“海面上有星光，星星又的确藏在云里；eleni在过去就一直存在，可是我们似乎永远无法与它们见面。不过现在，Finno，我觉得你说的更有道理。”他看向了在点头微笑的Maedhros。

白船在向Alqualondë的东南方驶去，绕到了Tol Eressëa不被照射的一面，这里已经鲜有精灵居住。他们抛了锚，合力把船泊在了近海处。

在没有其他船员的船上，一切都要自食其力。Finrod先是翻出了几个柔软的垫子放到了长椅上，然后钻进船舱开始准备食物。Maedhros和Fingon打算前去帮忙，但是被堂弟以“请不要打搅办公”为由，给哄回了甲板上。他们漫无目的地行走，欣赏着Alqualondë独有的白色船灯，那似乎是目前，Tol Eressëa以东最明亮的东西。

“这是什么？”Fingon看到酒桶底下压着一张羊皮纸，他抽了出来。Maedhros也凑近来看，看起来像是一封信，又像一首诗歌。他们依着灯光阅读，而等读到了Finrod的名字，才发现这是一首给那个金发堂弟的情诗。突然觉得十分不好意思，他们连忙把它小心归回原处。

如果这封信可以发光，或许这才是孤岛东边最温暖而明亮的事物，Fingon想。

吃过饭后，他们坐在朝向大海的长椅上。Fingon坐在中间，他现在觉得很舒服，身体与坐垫和椅背接触的地方十分温暖。他悄悄把手伸向了两边，伸到了Maedhros和Finrod的腰与座椅的空隙处，也是十分温暖。他感到Maedhros身体微微向前倾了一下，而Finrod则向后倚靠，并且整个人往他这边挤了一下。

“我去倒酒。”接着，Finrod站了起来。他看起来虽然并不健壮，却毫不费力地抬起了酒桶，斟满了酒杯。而就在他抬起酒桶的瞬间，冷风吹走了甲板上那封炽热，吹到了寒冷的海面。

Maedhros在思索如何是好的时候，Fingon已经跳入了海中。海水并不深，他拿到了那卷诗歌后举起到空中，仿佛拯救的是一团会被海水熄灭的火光。他游回到船旁，Finrod弯腰接过了那展羊皮纸。 

Fingon借着Maedhros的胳膊往上爬，但是到了中途停住了。他猛地向下拉了一下Maedhros的手臂，然后两个人一起落入了海中。不习惯的海水的Noldor随着平缓的波浪开心大笑。看了看那封信，Finrod把墨迹已经有些模糊的卷轴放到旁边，然后也加入了大海的阵营。

**

在没有被潮水侵袭的，干燥的海滩上，他们换上了船上备用的干衣服，升起了火堆。火焰，在一无所有的时候是极大的慰藉。沙子被烤的温暖，远处被稀疏星光装饰的黑暗让此刻更加幸福。

“Finno，我不知道该如何表达感谢。”Finrod握住Fingon的手，然后亲了一下手背。

“我其实……”Fingon看向Maedhros，“很抱歉，我们其实……看过了其中的内容。起初我们以为只是一首不能再普通的情诗，直到看到是写给你的。”

“……我亲爱的堂兄，不要道歉。反而是我，Findaráto，没能完成一次美满的效劳。”Finrod盘腿坐在沙子上，然后身体向前倾斜了一下，这是一个不到位的鞠躬，“十分抱歉，没能给你们一个干燥的航行。至于那首诗，我大概知道是哪位热情的Teleri船员所写。他的感情太过热烈，我却没有自信能够回应他……不管怎样，今天，你需要想的，只有我们，大海，还有繁星！”

他抬手到Fingon的耳边，手指沿着对方耳朵的轮廓，滑到堂兄耳后仍然湿润的头发，最后向下滑到了发梢。意识到缺少的东西，Finrod拽下了几根自己的头发，然后开始把自己金色的发丝编入深色头发的，堂兄的辫子里。

Maedhros看着他们，希望时间可以静止，可以冻结，然后作为一种永恒的概念，保存至那个不知道是否存在的尽头。

白色海鸟的羽翼被Laurelin的光芒照耀，被锚禁锢的船想要努力飘向远方。谁的心不向往远方？

“你们有没有想过，为什么Olwë殿下，即使有如此美丽而结实的船只，却没有去到那边，接被落下的同伴？”Finrod问，“如果我领导Teleri，我一定会回去，回到那个地方。”

“可是你是否想过，人民是否会愿意追随？”Maedhros回答，“他们的心现在系于大海与陆地之间，系于被Valar保护的场所……他们中有多少，会真的愿意离开温暖与光明，毅然走向黑暗？”

“……或许我在期待他们能够更加勇敢一些，或许我希望，哪怕只有一小部分人愿意跟随，那么或许能换来更多的重聚。”

Fingon没有说话。他们三个人通常是这样，Finrod负责提出问题，Maedhros负责分析，而他用勇气和行动去解决。这个问题他目前解决不了，但是总有一天，他想，他要去那片土地，去拜访那里的生灵。

“我亲爱的堂弟，“Maedhros一只手臂支撑着身体，另一只手轻柔地抚摸着Finrod披散在背上的金色头发，”作为君王，每一个抉择都关乎一整个族群的幸福。精灵不会遗忘，每一个错误带来的苦痛，会萦绕我们，直到那个尽头。”

Maedhros想起了之前的事情，手掌向下滑到了Finrod下背部的脊柱沟，不再执着于堂弟敏感的头发。

Finrod不再说话，他被说服了。也许他应该再小心一些，也许应该也让自己的弟弟妹妹再谨慎一些。为了不被错误的决定烦恼，所有事情都应该再小心一些。比自己年长许多的，红头发的堂哥，在自己没有出生的时间里，积累的并不只有身高。他崇敬地望着Maedhros。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tehtar指Tengwar里代表元音a的变音符  
> [2] eleni是quenya星星的复数形式


	2. Maedhros POV: Formenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros第一人称，主要讲述在Formenos的故事，期间Fingon和Finrod来探望他。

在Kurvo还没有出生，Moryo虽然年幼但已足够强壮的那些年，父亲曾经带着我和几个弟弟走过很多遍属于他自己的，Aman洲的探险路线。

这条路线从Tirion出发，首先向着双树的方向前进至Calacirya的豁口，然后向西南方骑行，进入Oromë的森林。穿过那片森林就是Aulë的宫殿，我们会在那里休息。父亲有时会和他交流数日，而不得不取消后面的部分行程，其中包括紧邻西面的Yavanna的草原和稍微靠北的Lórien花园。Moryo总会耐不住性子，通过各种委婉的言辞督促父亲继续启程，或者朝我或Káno撒娇让我们帮他说服父亲。但是Turko通常会很高兴，因为他拥有了更多与Oromë一起在旁边的森林里探险和学习的时间。

从Aulë的宫殿继续向西北前行是Halls of Mandos，我们很少走近那片领域，但有时会绕道去拜访离那儿不远的Nienna的宫殿。Nienna并不是一个快乐的Vala，很少有Maia愿意追随总是闭门不出的她，尽管也有例外。她身边总是站着那个同样灰色装扮的Maia，我时常在思考，是否有一天，他会愿意向众人分享他从Nienna泪水中获取的智慧。

旅程中我最喜欢的一段暂留，就在Nienna住处附近，那是能遥望Ekkaia的海滩。没有人知道Ekkaia的外面是什么，有人说那是Eru居住的场所，也有人说是无尽的黑暗。根据所看到的，我倾向于后者。站在那片海滩上，我心中总会升起一种生为Fëanorian的自豪。没有其他人来过Aman如此靠西的地方，除了我们。父亲似乎也十分心仪这个地方。在Káno抱着竖琴歌唱，Turko踢倒Moryo刚刚堆好的沙堡时，我会偷瞄在平静地凝视远方的他。当他的身体静下来的时候，他的头脑里一定在思考着什么，因为Amil说过Fëanáro从不休息。我的父亲从来没有聊起过自己凝望那无尽黑暗时在思考什么，也许我们永远也不会得知。

从西海岸往回走，我们并不总是朝着Telperion和Laurelin的方向前进，经过Valmar，然后沿着笔直的路线回到Tirion。我们通常会绕一个半圆，到那片没有Valar居住的荒地上探险，采集矿石和标本。位于Tirion北部的Formenos是在这条绕行路线后半程的休憩处。一开始我们只是在这里建筑了可以避风雨的房屋，后来我们的标本、矿石以及父亲临时起意的创作品越来越多，我们不得不扩建这里。最后一次扩建，在昨天竣工，这里已经是一个像模像样的堡垒。我们来到这里长住已经过了3年，根据审判，我们还要在这里住近9树年，和父亲，还有父亲的父亲一起。

没有任何一位妻子或母亲加入我们的流放。Moryo刚刚新婚的妻子不愿随我们北行；Kurvo的妻子也没有跟随，于是我的弟弟带着自己的儿子与我们一起生活，他说当看到Telperinquar就能回想起自己的妻子。至于我们的母亲，没有人奢望过她会愿意跟随我们。在父亲公然挑衅Valar的权威时，母亲和外祖父仍然与Aulë密切往来。就像是面前有一只兔子和一只松鼠，母亲想要全都抓住，但有限的精力和信念只允许她取二者之一，我们是被放弃的，但往好想，也是获得自由的。

我最初感到Atar和Amil不再亲近，是我们来到这里之前的几年。母亲刚刚生下双胞胎不久，并给他们起了相同的名字Ambarussa。 然而父亲拼命哀求，说“起码他们应该有不同的名字！”，她奇怪地看着他，最终不情愿地说那么其中一个就叫Umbarto，至于是哪一个，就让时间来决定。从来这里之后，这两个小家伙已经问了我无数次，为什么Amil没有跟我们一起来，Ami是不是不喜欢我们了。我回答说，母亲永远爱我们，她没有来只是另一种爱我们的表现。他们不知道的是，在流放的前一天，母亲曾经暗地里找过我，希望让我秘密把双胞胎们留下。但是松鼠和兔子，我也只能抓一只，我选择不去背叛自己的父亲。

**

尽管堡垒扩建完毕，仍然有无数事物需要操办，Moryo担任起了这项职责。经过他数日的努力，这里又变得像我们在Tirion的住处那样令人亲切，一切都安排得恰到好处。Turko通常会到外面打猎（我猜有时只是单纯骑马兜风），然后在一天中Laurelin最后一次大放光芒的时候，顶着一身泥土和一张笑脸回来。偶尔能够吃到美味鹿肉的日子，大家的喜悦都要归功于他。Kurvo会和父亲在工坊铸造。父亲在创作的时候很少与人沟通，但是最近他允许Kurvo在场，有时Kurvo的儿子也被允许参与到他们秘密的工坊会议中，尽管在大部分时间里，我的侄子还是被Atar关在和Ambarussa同一个房间里学习。我很少会在城堡里见到Káno，直到有一天出来到靠海的一边散步，我看到他拿着竖琴在随意弹唱，然后又停下，仿佛在倾听Teleri揉在风中的歌谣，并同样以歌声回复他们。至于我的一天，不值得任何描述，除了与祖父对话的时间。

吃过晚饭后，祖父会踱步到堡垒宽阔的平台，在那里眺望Telperion和Laurelin，他偶尔会眯着眼睛，也许在寻找Ring of Doom。我偶尔也会参与他的“赏树”日程，去强迫自己习惯这里奇怪的光线——只有西南面才有光芒，而这光芒的强度或许只有在Tirion能感受到的一半。祖父Finwë却十分满足，他说这里各种光芒的交织十分完美，再近或再远，星辰与双树就无法保持平衡。

经过数日的交流，我们达到了某种默契，当双树开始一天里最后一次交替，我们会找一个从不重复的借口结束“赏树”，继而回房休息。昨天的借口是“Turko的兔子死掉了，要去给它举行葬礼”，前天是“我的侄子打铁，锤到了自己，需要去为他疗伤”，大前天是“虽然食过晚饭仍然有些饿，打算去书房继续吃一些羊皮纸。”当然，这些并不全都是“借口”。

今天仍然是平静而普通的一天。经过这些日子，我们的谈话似乎包含了所有能够想到的方面，比如天气，过去，刚才的晚饭，回到Tirion要做的事情（比如找个伴侣），婚姻，时间的尽头，valar与我们的不同，我的弟弟们，我的父亲，还有，谜语。解谜语是我十分喜欢的事情，或许只是因为我喜欢父亲教我的语言，胜过他教我的技术。他是一个手艺人，就连他对于语言的著作，都渗透着手艺人独有的骄傲。词素和音素是他最初也是最关注的问题，其次才是句法语法，最后才是语意和篇章分析。我常想，大概只有手艺人，才会如此关注那些构成语言的最小单位。而像我这样不具天赋的人，更常被宏观的篇章，以及语言本身能传达的信息所吸引。而谜语，正是我这种父亲眼中在工坊里的朽木，所珍视的宝石。

“它不在Belegaer的海面，不在Yavanna的草原；它在Pelori的沟壑，在Calacirya的峡谷。它比镜子的虚像更缥缈，你不行动，它便不在。”我给祖父出了一个简单的谜语，我想他一定马上就能知道答案。

祖父没有马上说话，但是他开始微笑，然后念着“Curufinwë，Nolofinwë， Arafinwë， Finwë……Nelyafinwë，Kanafinwë，……”

“我从没有和你父亲提过这个，但他似乎很懂我的想法。等你回到Tirion，找个漂亮的姑娘，也一定会遇到这个时候。你要给自己的孩子起名字。最开始我给他们都起了相同的，和我一样的名字，Finwë。我看着他们，就觉得他们像我的回音一样。尤其是教他们说话的时候，我说一句，他们说一句。等又过了些日子，我于是给他们加了各自的前缀，因为你听到的回音往往会因环境而有所变化。你父亲在技术(curu-)上很有天赋，Nolofinwë小时候似乎总是闷闷不乐，或许是被你父亲欺负的，但是我总觉得他很有智慧(Nolo-)；Arafinwë像你vanyar族的祖母一样高贵(Ara-)。”然后他突然停止了，似乎意识到了不妥，“很抱歉，我并不是说你的祖母……是你堂弟的祖母。”

祖父似乎很在意这件事情，然而我并没有十分放在心上。我不明白他为何如此执着，但并没有找到空隙去询问，他继续说：“有时候我觉得很对不起你的父亲。Míriel离开后，我还没有娶Indis之前，毫不夸张地讲，我和你父亲是整个Aman最悲伤的两个Noldor。但是遇到Indis后……到我们结婚后，我的悲伤不经意间完完全全交给了你的父亲，于是悲伤的精灵变少了，Curufinwë独自承担着所有悲伤……他长成熟后，我就越来越不懂他的心思。我猜他恨我，因为我的再娶，他将再也无法见到自己的母亲。他们母子两个一样固执，但是若我不再娶，或许有一天她终于想通了，愿意回到我们身边，再次与我们一起生活……但是我亲手断送了这个可能，因为一个精灵不能同时有两个妻子在世。”

我看着他，一时不知道该如何回答。遇到这种情况，我通常会思考我的父亲，那个伟大的精灵，会如何做。但是这个话题实在特殊。

“自己所爱的人离开，并且无法再相见是件十分痛苦的事情。正是因为我们都爱Míriel，我才额外同情你的父亲。而当一同悲惨的人突然变得快乐……他之前或许一直没有关注过我和Indis之间的事情，也没有参与过那场众valar针对我再娶的会议。所以当他冲进我的房间，冲我破口大骂，大骂那些同意这项决定的valar，同时把能砸烂的东西都砸的稀烂，我反而觉得是一种释然，他拥有所有生气的权力，而我拥有所有接受他愤怒的义务。但是后来，他又开始沉迷于创造那些稀奇古怪的东西，遇见我后，似乎也十分隐忍，从来没有再生气过。当他兴奋地给我讲自己发现的新矿石，或者创作的新工艺品，我总是觉得十分对不起他。我本可以把所有精力放在他身上，但是现在它碎成了许多片，要分给Indis和其他几个孩子。我不知道他现在是否还像最初那样，思念着，幻想着Míriel的归来。无法见到爱的人是件很残酷的事情，我衷心希望你，Nelyafinwë，永远不会经历这种生离死别。”

在今天之前，我没有考虑过父亲所可能遭受过的痛苦。我为自己浅薄的思想感到悲伤，也为父亲和祖父的过去哀悼。

“谢谢您，我也希望如此。希望您和我的父亲不再为这件事情而悲伤。”我回答。看着自己的影子因为金银双树的交替而移动，又到了那个“找借口”的时间了，“今天与您交流后感触颇多，我想回房给心爱之人写信，祈求我们不会拥有这种悲伤。”

于是我们回到了各自的房间里。刚才我说的，只是半个借口，我的确需要写信，准确地说，是回信。我的堂弟Findekáno（我喜欢叫他Finno），和同样是我的堂弟Findaráto（我喜欢像他的弟弟妹妹们一样，叫他Ingo），来信说要拜访我们，并询问是否需要从Tirion带些物品过来。在寻求了Moryo的意见后，我现在需要誊抄大概半页纸的物资条目，希望他们不要觉得Fëanáro的儿子们太过贪心。

**

正午，Ambarussa扒着露台的栏杆焦急地眺望南边小路，Káno没有带着琴去悬崖那边溜达，Turko也没有去打猎。我们都在等待那两个堂亲的到来，除了Kurvo，他大概在工坊。或许这正是父亲喜欢他的一点，没有什么可以让他分心，这一点他和父亲一样。就在双胞胎已经垂头丧气打算放弃回屋的时候，让我们期待已久的精灵终于在远方出现。Telvo太过兴奋，转身一个踉跄，在要摔到地上之前我用手臂接住了他。为了控制双胞胎过于出格的行动， 我一手牵着一个Ambarussa，和其他几个弟弟一齐前往堡垒的门口。

下午的时间被用来整理物品。Moryo拿到了许多我们无法在这里自己制作的物品，比如各种布类织物，以及种子。在Formenos没有一位十分懂得编织的精灵，因此布料是我们必须要获取的外来物资。同样，在这个相比Tirion贫瘠许多的地方，为了在餐桌上有丰富的搭配，我们必须要自己种植想吃的作物。Káno从Ingo那里拿到了Teleri的曲集；Turko从Finno那里拿到了Irissë亲自做的一把木剑；Kurvo的妻子让我的堂弟们寄来了自己缝制的枕头；Ambarussa拿到了Tirion最近流行的小玩具；我得到了堂弟们，一人一个温暖的拥抱。

晚餐大家聚在一起吃饭是最让我紧张的时刻，因为父亲要出现了。我不确定他会愿意见到任何其他人，尤其是自从他狠狠朝那个黑色的vala摔了门之后。Finno的父亲也是让我焦虑的原因之一，我十分担心堂弟和我的父亲在餐桌上吵起来。然而事情比我想象得要顺利，因为父亲十分沉默，他没有半丝笑容，但看起来也并没有完全生气。Finno交给他来自Nolofinwë的礼物，他收下了，但是一句话也没有说，就像那时候沉默地接受了valar的审判那样。他不得不接受，那时候的他没有任何选择（或许是有的，但是要付出的代价太高）。现在他也没有选择，因为祖父在看着。整个晚餐都沉闷的像是被罩上了一颗贝壳，然后被人吸干了里面的空气。唯一能听到的只有刀子，叉子碰撞盘子的声音，或者谁咳嗽或清嗓子的声音。我试图打破沉默，然而收获的只有祖父思忖许久后的简短回复，或者Ambarussa没头没脑的回答。我已经忘记平时我们的晚餐是什么样子了。

所幸的是，因为交流不多，大家都吃的很快。父亲又回到了工作的地方，我不明白他为什么有那么多要在那里完成的事情。Kurvo告诉我，因为父亲十分不在状态。他已经很久没有完整完成过一件作品，工坊里现在到处堆着的是只做了一半，或者刚刚开头的，无法被称为作品的东西。

“虽然同在工坊里，我们没有任何交流，但我能感到他的烦躁。”他说，“我能感到他让我和Telperiquar与他一起工作，就是为了完成他做了一半的东西。但是他之前从不会这样。”说完后，他没再跟随父亲回到那里，而是叫了他的儿子过来，亲手交给了妻子缝给他的枕头。

Turko这时候不知从哪里冒出来，用手勾了Kurvo的脖子，朝他显摆Irissë送给他的礼物。Moryo很早就离开了，但是他现在又回来了，手里拿着锄头和许多包种子，看起来十分兴奋。Ingo坐在竖琴的边上，在弹奏乐曲，Káno则站在旁边，偶尔把手附在堂弟的手上面，纠正他的指法。Finno还坐在餐桌旁，他的一条手臂支撑在桌子上，他的一条腿盘在了另一条腿的膝盖上。我看着他笑，他也看着我笑。

到更晚一些的时候，大家陆续离开了，安顿两位宾客的责任落在了我的身上。我先去取了些木柴去烧热水，然后把他们两个领到了浴池。这是一个能至少容纳四个人的浴池，但是如果想要每个人都泡得舒服，或许最多只能待三个人。在我趴在池边用手测水温的时候，他们两个已经进入其中。水温刚刚好，或许有些烫。在思考了一番后，我决定也和他们一起——招待宾客就要彻彻底底。

这是一个长方形的浴池，里面有沉在水底的台阶可以坐下。站着的时候，浴池的水到我的胸前，坐下后，水面到我的脖子。我和Ingo各自取了短边一侧坐着，Finno坐在长边一侧。水汽氤氲，对面的Ingo头枕在了池边，两条胳膊也向外开搭在了浴池边。他的脸上放了条毛巾，白皙的脖子有些发红。Finno在看着我，他把下半张脸沉在水下，深色的头发漂浮在水面，我看不清他的嘴，但他的眼睛在笑。我突然想到上一次见到他们，像这样安静地待在一起大概是很久之前的事情了，然而那仿佛像在昨天才发生过一样。这让我感到欣慰，审判中的12个树年，或许一眨眼就会过去。

我问他为什么今天的晚餐上如此沉默。他把脸从水里抬起来，然后像刚从水里抓到鱼的小熊一样，随意甩了甩脸上的水，说：“我害怕和Fëanáro说话，如果可能，我会尽量避免和他的交流。”

我大概明白了他的意思，记得他许久之前曾与我说过这件事。但是朋友的聚会，就是反复聊过去事情的时间，我继续听他讲。

“小的时候，我觉得他太伟大，所有羊皮卷轴上都有他的名字，所有精美的作品下面都刻着他的名字。他曾经是我的偶像，我担心在他面前表现得不妥，所以在他面前我的话总是很少。但是后来……” 他停了停，看着Ingo往他这边坐过来，后者脸上还有被热毛巾熏的红印，然后继续说，

“后来，从你父亲开始执着于那两个音素开始，我感觉他变了。我记得，当我像我父亲那样，在与他的对话中使用了s而不是þ，他从前一秒的毫无表情顿时变成充满厌恶。我不敢和他说太多话，我担心或许下一秒我说了我父亲的名字，他就会冲过来拿剑把我的舌头砍下来。”

Ingo瞪大了眼睛，用毛巾捂住了嘴巴。很明显，这不是我们平日里会说的描述，它太过叛逆。然而，我却十分理解。正如之前所讲，我的父亲是个精钻细节的手艺人，他在乎，并且极其在乎这些细节。他说，这是我们身份的象征，不管别人怎么说，说什么，我们都要坚持自己的原则。我不明白，当所有人都不再执着于此，所有人，除了我们，全都放弃的时候，是不是放弃原先的坚持才是最有勇气的行为。

思考及此，我感到有谁在触碰我的大腿。低头看水面下，Finno的一只脚在我的腿上踩来踩去。一开始我没有管他，因为这样还有些舒服，而当他要触犯禁区的时候，我抓住了他的脚腕，站了起来，用手在水下抬着他的腿，走向他那边。

“在想什么，Maitimo。”他问，脸却朝向Ingo求助。

Ingo似乎的确和他一个阵营，然后也站了起来，绕到了我的身后，从后面抱住了我，不让我继续前进。突然的温热包围了我在水面上发凉的背部，我顿时有些措手不及，差点摔了一跤。稳住了重心，我假装没有被丝毫动摇到，说：“水凉了，我们走吧。”然后带着他们离开了浴池，来到了我的房间。

在Formenos，我们没有刻意准备客房，因为到访的人并不多，偶尔有到访者（多是信使）当天就会启程返回。我们并不是没有空的房间，只是能够像这样三个人，没有弟弟妹妹叨扰的时候并不常见。在我的房间里，他们给我讲在Tirion发生的事情，给我讲听来的Alqualonde的故事。烛光把他们激动描述时的影子打到墙上，每一秒我能看到他们与影子的双重跃动，这让人感到十分温暖与心安。

后来我们聊累了，Ingo扑向了我的床，然后打了个滚翻到了另一边。我也躺了上去，Finno在我的另一侧。这张床还算大，Moryo在准备室内物品的时候把所有的东西都做大了一倍，他说这样才和这个过于大且空旷的堡垒相匹配。我十分感谢他的决定。我看着天花板，是没有星星，云彩和光辉的无聊灰色。在野外，我们可以躺在一起，也曾经经常一起躺在这里或者那里的草地，溪边或者小山上。但是床是神圣的地方，只有最亲密的人才可以躺在一起。

祖父如果看到他的后辈们，就这样躺在同一张床上，会有何感想？这在他眼里会是不道德的行为吗？如果我们做了更加不道德的事情，他会原谅我们吗？他说，一个精灵，不可以同时拥有两个在世的妻子，那么两个丈夫呢？一个妻子，或一个丈夫，能否拥有两个丈夫？我惊讶于自己如此混乱的思想，因为这明显是不被允许的，但我却莫名兴奋。或许是浴池把我的fëa泡得快出了hröa，我被疲惫袭卷。在我快要进入Lórien的梦乡时，感到嘴唇一阵湿润，那是两瓣柔软的嘴唇，湿润的舌头在试图撬开我的嘴。我被我的半血堂亲吻了，这是来自右边的动静。Eru，这是不道德的事情吗？与自己同源血亲的吻，（而那个源就在旁边的房间），会招致不幸吗？以及，我右边刚刚躺的是哪位堂弟来着？但是在我得到问题答案之前，就进入了那甜美的梦乡。


	3. Galadriel POV: The feast and the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要讲述费诺里安流放Formenos前到费费演讲的故事。  
> 原著里写盖奶和费费互相不对付，设想到的一个很自然的结果就是，爱爷爷的牌对盖奶格外上心，经常到三家这边观察Galadriel，同时在这里收获了与Finrod的友谊。

那个小家伙又来了。

Curufinwë的儿子们似乎有自己的一套系统，他们会轮流作为信使来拜访我们，准确地说，来享受House of Arafinwë的信使待遇——我们一向待来客十分友好。然而最近这位信使角色开始固定，变成了我还没长成熟的小堂侄Telperinquar。

第一次他来的时候没有正眼看过我，或许与他亲近的Fëanáro跟他说过什么。他高贵地昂着他的小脑袋，一直朝向我所在的相反方向，他挺直的腰板，让我想到了他的大伯Nelyafinwë。

第二次他来的时候红着眼睛，刚见到我就猛地鞠躬，然后留着鼻涕和眼泪冲我道歉“对不起，对不起，我代替Fëanáro向您道歉。请您收下我的头发。”然后双手捧着一撮很显然属于他的头发。我不知道他听说了什么，但显然与事实有很大差距。

后来他似乎与我的哥哥Ingo达成了某种约定，即使没有信件的往来，也会定期假装迷路了来我家坐一会儿。那是属于他“迷路”的一天。

“告诉我，Telpe，你们全家都还好吗？”我的哥哥问他。

Telperinquar沉默了一会儿，然后回答：“我的母亲很好，父亲每天都很忙碌，我也是。”

“哦？在忙什么？”

“我的父亲最近在和爷爷锻造一些东西，我以前从没见过它们。是一个个结实的大圆饼，一根根尖锐的细菜刀，有的握柄还很长。它们整齐地摆放在地下室。我不明白，如果没人用，他们为什么要造它们，无聊。”他开始罗列面前托盘里的水果，“我想看他们磨削钻石，想看他们像之前那样制造有趣的小玩意儿。”小孩子就是这样，毫不遮掩地说出自己的欲望。

Ingo若有所思，又问了一些关于“圆饼”和“细菜刀”的细节，然后这个小家伙开始手脚并用激动地比划着，讲述比如盾牌上的那颗漂亮的星星，它那与众不同的材质，以及细菜刀手柄处精美的雕刻。是谁刚才说无聊来着？

我的哥哥微笑听他讲，不时提出问题，也给他些建议。他们两个相处总是十分愉快。Telperinquar能够从我的哥哥那里获取灵感，而Ingo总是热衷于能够创造伟大事物的家伙。我窥探他的内心，也发现他与我有相同的预感——这位小银拳，将来会成为伟大的工匠。

“你父亲的各位兄弟们呢？也都还好吧？”

Telperinquar抬起头不再去关注已经被他搭成了个小城堡的水果们，然后双手交叉抱在胸前，看起来似乎有些生气。

“Pityo和Telvo最近很少出现，他们现在总是跟着Turko和Irissë去Oromë的森林闲逛。”他的背挺得更直了，“但是比起来，我更喜欢看爸爸和爷爷在工坊工作。”我们看清了事实，他更愿意与同龄人一起玩耍。

“Moryo自从爷爷和Nolofinwë殿下不合开始总是十分烦躁，我不太敢和他说话。我们全家都觉得，他需要一个假期，去Tirion外面，人少的地方种种田什么的。”

我的哥哥Ingo点了下头，我不知道他听进去了多少，因为他在期待着另外两个家伙的消息。

“最近二伯的追求者里又多了个Teleri姑娘，这或许不值一提。”他耸了耸肩，“不过她实在太热情了。”

我时常觉得Ingo与Kanafinwë在有些地方十分相似，现在他们又多了一个相同点。热情的Teleri追求者，我的哥哥也深有感悟。我们曾与母亲的族人在Alqualondë短暂居住，他有时会在屋子里唉声叹气。我非常抱歉地私自探寻了他的思想，发现他在为一位Teleri船员的追求而烦恼。我本想和他好好谈谈，给他出主意，但是他却跟我说“海里的鱼，从来没喝过淡水，可惜，太可惜了。”虽然我们思想相近，但我有时真的搞不懂我的哥哥。

“的确不是什么新闻，Makalaurë的追求者大概可以从Tirion排到Valmar了，唉，我竟然有些羡慕他……那么，Maitimo呢？”

Telperinquar思考了片刻，说：“大伯也没有什么新闻。爷爷最近很少在书房，Nelyo他在忙着某些本应该其他人做的事情。 ”他明显在责备那位伟大的精灵，但是又不好意思显得太过分。

“但是他还是会抽出时间和我聊天，给我出谜语。”小银拳接着说。

“Russ还在干这种事情啊！”Ingo感叹。之前我也听说Fëanáro这位继承了语言天赋的儿子十分热衷于谜语这类文字游戏，而我的哥哥也正是在这种游戏中成长。

“说说看，他又给你出什么难题了？”我问他。

Telperinquar有些警惕地看了我一眼，犹豫片刻后回答：“我……我想自己解决这个谜语。”

我和哥哥没再继续询问，因为手艺人如小银拳，获得谜语的过程如他锻造工艺品一样，是个值得享受与专注，并且应只属于他的过程。

把堂侄和哥哥留在了House of Arafinwë最华美的会客房间，我回到了自己的书房。坐在房间里，我盯着那盆平静的水镜思考，思考那些“圆饼”和“细菜刀”，思考Morifinwë的愤怒。突然，我听到了脚步声，而它的主人在极力掩盖自己的行踪。门框那里，我看到了比普通小动物高不了多少的地方一小撮黑色的头发。 

“Telpe，你在干什么？”

那个小动物突然动了一下，然后僵硬了，接着又是那样一板一眼地走过来，后面还跟着我的哥哥Ingo，“我……我们在散步。”他假装漫不经心地说着，看向我右侧的书架。

我不去拆穿他的谎言，看着他走向书架，凝视那一摞摞卷轴。 

“Artanis你在干什么？”他反问我。他伸出手想要触碰那些承载着历史的纸张，我的小堂侄扭过头，这个时候他终于肯好好看着我了。我点点头，之后他小心翼翼地抽出一卷，然后小心翼翼地阅读。他的小眉毛开始扭曲，嘴巴也抿得更紧了。

“这些……这些是什么？为什么这上面除了日期没有其他文字？”他问。

Ingo也凑近瞧了瞧，之后他抬头看着我笑，然后我也冲他笑。我所有的哥哥中，只有他与我的思想最相近，我与他的默契从没有在另外几个aráto身上发现过。然而那时我还不知道，这种默契并不是一种永恒。

“小银拳，你的父亲母亲有没有和你讲过neri(men)和nissi(women)的区别？”我的哥哥问。

Telperinquar的脸瞬间红了起来，我有些后悔没有侵入他的思维一探他究竟在想些什么。

“我知道，不用他们讲我也知道。”

“那么，或许你知道nissi可以在肚子里面制造孩子，可以孕育新的生命。”我说，他点点头。

“但是她们同时也要遭受一些规律的痛苦。”Ingo接了我的话。

他的脸更红了，我又接过Ingo的话：

“有些nissi会用纸张记录她们痛苦的日期。”

他忽然瞪大了 眼睛，然后连忙撇过头去，没有再看我一眼。刚刚他只有脸是红的，现在耳朵和脖子也开始泛红。我看着他小心翼翼地卷着那展纸，然后再小心翼翼地放回去。哥哥全程在憋笑，我也在尽全力不让嘴角上扬。

“我……我想回去锤个东西，再见！”说完这句他就冲出门去。

后来我们在内心向Valar向Eru反省，或许我们做的有些过分，而看到我们那可爱的侄子，没有人能抑制住恶作剧的冲动。

**

再后来见到他是那次审判之后，我们目送他们离开前往Formenos。我本以为费诺里安的队伍会更壮大一些，本以为会有母亲与妻子的陪伴，但是看样子他们在寒冷的北边或许只能从火把取得温暖。Telperinquar坐在小马驹上不时回头看向稀稀疏疏送别他们的人群，可能在寻找自己的母亲。他和我对视了一瞬间，然后又把视线挪到了Ingo身上。Kurufinwë撇头看了看儿子，然后也转过头来。他朝我的哥哥点了点头，然后对Telperinquar说了什么。之后，就像后来所有怀揣自由之心的Noldor离开Tirion时一样，小银拳没有再回头看过一眼。

之后的几年过得十分平静，没有了Curufinwë和Nolofinwë之间的争吵，我的父亲和母亲终于选择从Alqualondë的岸边回到Túna山巅。Arafinwë和Nolofinwë两家开始密切往来，或者说，他们的子女恢复了以往频繁地互访。

我时常随着哥哥们一起去到Nolofinwë的庭院，看着Findekáno和Aiko从互相炫耀自己的剑，到让我来评判谁挥剑的姿势更加帅气，再到他们两个恭敬地互相鞠躬开始属于他们的比赛。Iryë很少和我们聚在一起，Turukáno说她总是在一天中Laurelin第一次大放光彩的时候离开，然后在其最后一次闪耀的时候回归，她白色的裙子通常粘满了泥土，偶尔也会带着些兔子回来。与我同龄的堂亲Irissë依然拥有着不应该属于成熟精灵的冲动与活力，我没有与她有过太多交流，她闲不住的性格似乎与某些费诺里安更加相配。

四季如春的Valinor因为Yavanna的意愿存在着种植与收获的周期。在一年中第一次收获的日子，Valar会举办那个节日。而在那个节日之前，我的哥哥Ingo与堂哥Findekáno通常会去拜访远在北方的Fëanorian，并为他们带去物资以及礼物。Nolofinwë似乎一直期待着他的半血哥哥会穿着他准备的节日礼服，配饰着Noldor族最伟大的宝石，与他一起欢庆这个节日。然而他总是在期待中度过节日最欢快的时光，在节日的最后，Telperion亮起时，收获所有的失望。

Ingo每次在去往那里之前都会回Alqualondë一趟，他会去拜访认识的Teleri诗人与音乐家，编纂属于这一年的Teleri曲集交给Kanafinwë。我不清楚Findekáno会做何准备，但是不需窥探他们的心声，这两个家伙都十分期待每一次前往Formenos的远行。

12年在我眼里并不是一段很久的时间，这或许只够让Telperinquar从一个小动物，长成一个稍微高一点儿的小动物。我们的日子在交错的圣光中变薄，我们的躯体被困在了这片陆地。Ingo也想过离开这里，但Vanyar对Valar的崇敬与Noldor的不安分，在他这里变成了互相攻击的矛与盾。我偷听他的想法，他在幻想的同时也在否定着这种幻想。与他不同的是，我从不否定自己的内心，我清楚并坦然接受自己想要的，不去管是否会触怒那些Valar。

在定期拜访Nolofinwë的庭院时，我偶尔会与哥哥与堂哥谈论起他们在Formenos的事情。他们告诉我那里双树的光芒不够强烈，但是星星却比这里更加明亮，或许与我们从没有踏入过的那片土地上的光景更加相似。但是他们并不会毫无保留地告诉我全部，比如Findekáno独自用剑在沙子上写着“Maitimo”的时候，会在脑海里回味他与堂哥在深夜的一个吻。比如我的哥哥Ingo偶尔会思考着在浴池里袒(?)露着上身的红发精灵。我不去思考他们间的感情会收获怎样的果实，但很久之前，在黑暗还没有降临时，唯一的忧愁来自于无法诉说与无法回应的爱，而这正是Valar所能构想的唯一会侵入Aman的黑暗。

然而如今黑暗多了一个源头，没错，正是那位Curufinwë。当我还是Aulë的学生时，那位Vala总爱拿我与Curufinwë比较。他说：“Fëanáro是我见过的最聪明与专注的学生，你和他很像，但总觉得缺了些什么。”我问他，我缺少什么，但他无法给出答案。Aulë除了在比较我与Curufinwë的时候一直是个好老师，我尤其喜欢听他讲述自己所造的矮人。我问他，为什么你那时会想心甘情愿砸死自己的创作。他说，我创作不是为了拥有。那一瞬间我似乎明白了我与Fëanáro的不同。

当那个人第一次向还年幼的我伸出手说“Artë，请给我一根你美丽的头发”时，我厌恶地躲到了哥哥们的身后。那时我还听不太清别人的内心，只觉得我的fëa或许永远无法与他的同调。第二次，我已经长大了许多，他向我索取我的头发，而我听到了他更多的意图。他想要把我的头发放在安全而透明的地方，成为他的所有物 。我没有说一句话。第三次，有很多人在场。他表面依旧平静，内心却充斥着许多疯狂的念头。我对他说：“Curufinwë，我现在，直到永远，也不会许给你一根我的头发。Serindë会为你的举动伤心。”我知道所有能够激怒他的方法，而最简单的就是用他最唾弃的s来称呼他最爱的母亲Míriel Þerindë。这是一个可以否定一位精灵的一个音素，我在那之后也依旧坚持使用它，即使House of Arafinwë如此热爱并尊敬传统与Valar。或许正是因为如此，我才尤其喜欢与Nolofinwë的儿子们交谈，与他们说话我从不用担心是否会因为一个音节而激怒任何人。

后来他做了那三颗宝石，在黑暗中也会散放光明的宝石。我知道我输了，Aulë说的没错，我缺少Fëanáro所拥有的一些东西，而那在我眼里并不是好的。黑暗与光明总是成对出现，而那些明亮势必带来黑暗。我曾经警告过他那位红头发的长子，但是并没有用，我还没有想到过有什么东西能够击碎费诺里安的骄傲。

Ingo和Findekáno最近刚刚从Formenos回来，他们激动地说今年那个节日，所有费诺里安都会从北方过来，与大家一起，在Taniquetil庆祝Yavanna的丰收。一瞬间我看到了黑暗，有些惊恐，于是连忙望向了外面仍在大放光彩的Telperion，那是令人心安的光芒。

**

节日当天，我依旧像过去一样，成为最后一个前往Manwë宫殿的Noldo。我享受Tirion空无一人的街道，钻石的沙子与银色的屋顶，我想象自己仿佛一个异乡人首次踏入这座未知而空旷的城市，只有这一天我才能享受这种奇妙的快感。

前往Manwë宫殿的途中，我遇到了同样来迟的Fëanáro，他没有穿Nolofinwë送给他的节日服装，没有美丽珠宝的配饰，更重要的是，他脸上没有节日时该有的喜悦——而且他身边也没有任何其他费诺里安。我的头甚至没有转向他，只是眼睛稍微朝那边转了一下，瞬即又看向了前方。这个人不值得我浪费时间思考，现在我需要想的，是该如何安慰我的那两个，像Nolofinwë期待Fëanáro一样，期待着其他费诺里安的哥哥和堂哥。

不知为何这里双树的光芒甚至让我觉得有些刺眼，好在Laurelin开始逐渐让位于Telperion。金银的交替时刻，Vanyar们开始唱歌，他们的歌声不如Teleri轻快，在Manwë的宫殿里那些回音相互碰撞听起来更显庄重。一些Noldor也开始加入，他们不光唱着，还旋转着身体开始跳舞。没有人可以反驳，Noldor总是比Vanyar更加大胆与欢快。

Finwë的儿子们站在最前面，我和哥哥还有第三代们站在距离Manwë较远的位置。我听不清他们说了什么，也不记得那几个人有过何种表情。因为所有人的注意都在那个时刻交汇在了西边那座小山上。那光芒并不是突然熄灭，而是一点一点逐渐黯淡。直到最后黑暗吞噬了Manwë的宫殿，吞噬了Vanyar与Noldor的歌声。寂静是最初的黑暗，黑暗是最初的恐惧。没有人说话，我们仿佛Yavanna草原上被布盖住的小草，所有人都在安静地寻找光明。

我试图去倾听众人的心声，然而实在过于喧嚣。我看向透明的屋顶，星星在无力地闪烁；又看向Túna的顶峰，Mindon Eldaliéva的灯光依旧，却被海上飘来的薄雾笼罩。

Manwë登上了他位于Taniquentil顶端的宝座，吹散了雾气与云朵。星星是那样明亮，每一次闪烁都好似一个fëa在叹息。这就是我们的祖先很久之前在Cuiviénen见过的景象吗？

在这无尽的黑暗与寂静里，一位叫Elemmirë的Vanya开始歌唱，他的诗歌被众人铭记，他的Aldudenië在那打破时间的黑暗中短暂也永恒地安抚了所有人的心。

不知道过了多久，我被哥哥拽出了Manwë的大厅。Nolofinwë和Arafinwë带着孩子们前往Ring of Doom——去追捕那团黑暗的Valar已经赶回，Noldor的首领有权力知道所有消息。

在我们踏入那个房间时，Fëanáro撞门而出。火把的光线下他的脸却十分惨白，他没有看任何人，没有拿任何可以照明的东西就只身冲向了黑暗。我们关上门后，听到从远处传来，不是其他人，正是Finwë之子Curufinwë的咆哮。

房间里站着Fëanáro的七个孩子和Telperinquar。当他们骑马游荡在Formenos附近的平原上时，背朝着双树的他们突然感到一切变得昏暗。紧接着他们看到了一团黑云飞向了在Formenos的堡垒。我不知道当他们看到Finwë独自倒在城堡门口的血泊中是怎样的心情，但是事实摆在眼前，Noldor的国王Finwë，已经开始了在Mandos宫殿的等待。

死亡，对我们来说并不是个可以马上理解的概念，而对那个人来说，已经经历过母亲消逝的他，他会哭吗？作为七个孩子的父亲，作为被众人崇拜的伟大工匠，如今再没有一个可以值得他依靠的长辈，他会毫无颜面地悲痛哭泣吗？我很惊讶在这个时间，我首先想到的不是已经消逝的祖父，而是那个我从不喜欢的Fëanáro。

然而就像Aulë说的那样，他是一位优秀的学生，一位强大的精灵；强大如他懂得将悲伤、痛苦与愤怒碾碎重组再造为他的火之魂魄所燃烧的木柴。

再一次回到Tirion，我不用再想象，陌生的地方仍然可以是你最熟悉的地方，每走一步都的确走在异乡。Finwë之子，Curufinwë，在Túna的山巅激情演说。Tirion的众人都聚集在了那里。我虽然讨厌他，却必须承认他在做着我想做的事情。我没有办法反驳他，因为我从不反驳自己。离开这里，离开这块禁锢我们的土地；去往那边，去往属于我们的自由的天地！当Noldor们渴望自由，唾弃Valar监管的思想被那团最明亮的火焰点燃时，我的心早已飘向了海的那边。

然而我的哥哥Ingo没有再次实行与我一贯的默契，他与Nolofinwë站在了一起，一同的还有Turukáno。而Nolofinwë的长子却在费诺里安发过那令人憎恶的毒誓后毅然决然选择了与他父亲相反的一方。曾经一起畅想在那片土地生活的Ingo和堂哥Findekáno，现在做着迥然不同的决定。Ingo在用眼神乞求我替他们说话，然而我只能回以沉默，沉默的还有我另几个哥哥，因为我们不希望自己的话语伤害在协调众人的父亲。

最终大部分人还是决定跟随Fëanáro。Turukáno悲伤地看着已经怀孕的妻子，我的父亲在失望地摇着头和Nolofinwë说着什么，而Ingo独自一人坐在了台阶上，那纷杂而激动的人群仿佛吸走了所有他的快乐与智慧。我听不到他在想什么，不是因为太过嘈杂，他的确什么都没有在想。我懂我的哥哥，我懂他的矛盾，他渴望脱离Valar的自由，却又放不下如今拥有的一切。他固执，并且固执到无法被Fëanáro的演讲所打动。我知道他放不下我们在Tirion的家，在Alqualondë的各种邂逅，放不下庇护我们的Valar，放不下这里平静的生活，放不下曾经做过的对大海另一边的幻想。然而看着他一个人坐在那里，我好像突然看到了很久很久之后，所有他经历过的事情成为了他的诠释，所有他放下过的东西成为了之后人们传颂的歌谣。

我走过去，坐在他的身边，“哥哥，虽然我很讨厌那个Noldo，但是他说的没错，宝石没了可以再造，城市没了，还可以重新建。你不是一直想要自己创造些什么吗？”

一个矮小的身影晃悠到了我们眼前，那是Telperinquar，他的父亲去发了毒誓，而母亲显然没有看好他。

“Telperinquar会帮你的，不是吗？”我继续开导我的哥哥。

小银拳走了过来，还是那一板一眼，挺胸抬头的姿势。他越过我，走到了Ingo那一侧，站在他身边。他的小手一下一下抚平着哥哥许久没有打理的头发。

“Findaráto，不要难过。我的爷爷将取回自己的作品，我们将拥有Arda最初与最后的光芒！我们要建造最伟大的城市，踏遍那里每一寸角落，然后继续创造比之前更伟大的作品！”他说，呼唤了我哥哥在这片属于Noldor的土地上甚少有人称呼的Telerin名字。

Ingo突然笑了，他抓住Telperinquar的手，然后用食指刮了一下小银拳的鼻子，“想的可真美。”

我的哥哥似乎恢复了思考，这个小家伙是他在黑夜中明亮的梦。Kurufinwë走了过来，他疲惫的眼神似乎在责备我们，又或许只在责备抓着Telperinquar的、我的哥哥？他伸出手，喊了声“Telpe”。小银拳拍了拍Ingo的膝盖，走向了他的父亲 。这次他也没有回头，正如后来离开Tirion的我们。

在那之后漫长的征程中，Noldor顽童间流传着这样的谜语——

它结束了时间，杀死了歌唱  
它让Manwë愤怒，让Yavanna悲伤  
Ekkaia对面，Belegaer的深渊  
Fëanáro， Fëanáro，  
只有你的Silmarilli  
才能将让它永远熄灭。

是的，那是只属于Noldor的谜语与谜底，那是漫长而痛苦，但是令人无比激动的——黑暗。


	4. Fingon POV: Echos in the north

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天鹅港到Helcaraxe北行途中的各种事情。有梅熊梅。

Fëanáro站在Artanis对面，他双手抱在胸前，眼睛一直盯着随海浪摇摆的白船。Artë愤怒的咆哮他大概一句也没有听进去，刚才淹死的，砍死的，射死的，踩死的是谁的族人，谁的亲戚在他心里也许并不重要，至少，他的表情说明他毫不在乎。

刚到这里时，在一片怒吼与厮杀中我以为明白了事实——Teleri的船员想要阻止我们前往Endor，而Fëanáro的追随者即使被杀也依旧向往自由。于是我带领第二梯队加入了战斗，尽管Alqualondë的士兵没有盔甲与刀剑，他们只有鱼叉渔网，以及说不上结实的弓。 Artanis受了很重的伤，大概因为她一直在帮倒忙[1]。她为母亲的族人战斗，她疯狂地用刀背砍我们自己人。被激怒的Noldor往往会加倍奉还，而最糟糕的是，Teleri仍把她当作敌人。

有时走在最后会错过一些东西，但并不总是坏事。Ingo到达时战斗已经结束，目光所及已经没有还能站着的Falmari。红色浸染了很多东西，港口的海水，栈桥上的木墩，那些和船身一样白的弓，还有我们的剑。

Tyelkormo在一个已经死去的Teleri旁边弯下身，把粘着血污的剑往那个精灵的衣服上抹了两下，然后归剑入鞘。Makalaurë坐在一块岩石上低头看着自己的手，Ingo站在旁边把他的头揽在了怀里。音乐时常将他们的思想绑在这个城市，我没有资格打扰他们。隔着来来回回搬运尸体和伤员的人群，在Alqualondë的白灯与火把的黄光中，我看到了那个高大而醒目的红色，Maitimo在四处张望。虽然仍有些疲惫，我站了起来，站到了一大块岩石上。他看到我了，他有些疲惫地笑着朝我走过来，就和那时一样，他在找我。

那时候双树还在规律地交替，Maitimo也还只有两个弟弟，而我尚且是Nolofinwë唯一的孩子。Oromë的森林与Yavanna草原的中间地带是我们经常打猎的地方。Tyelkormo显然从Oromë那里获取了很多经验，他知道如何利用地形和天气，去同时猎捕属于森林与草原的生物；让我更挫败的是，他有一条狗。当他拉开弓后的一瞬间，Huan就会跑到箭射向的地方，然后没过一会儿就叼着，或拖着中箭的猎物回来。这很不公平，那个时候我会为骑上小马驹而犯难，拉开那把没比我矮多少的弓更是个大问题。Tyelko那时也没比我高多少，但是他马背上挂着的战利品总是我的很多倍。他会骑马从右往左走，朝我展示一遍挂在马左边的猎物，然后掉头再炫耀一遍右面的。而那上面一颠一颠的兔子或松鼠，有不少本应属于我，可是他动作更加迅速，箭法也比我准。

也许是他太过分，也许是我真的不擅长打猎，又也许是Huan那天表现得太过出色，积攒许久的委屈化为了一次失败的出逃。我一个人忿忿地钻到一小片树林里，背靠一棵大树坐下。虽然不愿意承认，但那时候我哭得鼻涕眼泪到处都是。我拿树枝阻断蚂蚁的道路；我揪下来开得正好的小花儿，把它埋在土里；我拿石头扔向在看我的兔子。这些是我幼时所能想到和做到的最“残酷”的事情，但是在Alqualondë的白色港口，我对这两个字有了新的认识。

我不记得在那里呆了多久。从远处看，Tyelkormo金色的脑袋仅仅高过丛生的杂草，Makalaurë不知道从哪里拿出了个竖琴在唱歌。Maitimo在四处张望，他弯下腰跟金色脑袋说了什么，然后金色脑袋弯下腰和Huan说了什么。那条大狗朝我的方向叫了叫。Maitimo看到我了，他拨开那些长得过分欢快的杂草，疲惫地笑着朝我走来，Laurelin明亮的金色披在他红铜色的头发上，蓝色的天上没有一朵云彩。

“Finno， Finno我们走吧。”他说，朝我伸出了手。

我连忙把头埋在膝盖中间不去看他。实际上我在擦鼻涕和眼泪，因为不想让Maitimo看到我这副样子。

“Findekáno。”他又呼唤了一次，没有用昵称。

我抬起头看他，看到Makalaurë和金色脑袋也过来了，一瞬间我无法控制自己的眼睛和鼻子，泪水和鼻涕再次混在了一起。“Tyelkormo……Huan……我什么都不会！我……我不知道要怎么做！呜呜啊啊……”我抬起头开始大哭，把蜷起的膝盖放平，一副“我就坐这里不走”的姿态。

Maitimo蹲下身，把黏在我脸上的头发拨到一边，然后一下一下抚着我的背。尊严在那个时刻已经飘离了我，我好像是他刚捡来的，浑身脏兮兮的小狗，独享着他关切的目光。

“Findekáno，永远不要停止你的脚步，往前走就知道该怎么做了。”他说。

“哼！只是往前走兔子可不会撞过来”，金色脑袋嘴里叼着一根草，他伸手递给我了片干叶子，“擦擦你的鼻涕。”

Makalaurë坐在了我的旁边，他一拨弦我就会觉得有一阵海风吹过。但那是首关于Tirion的欢快歌曲。歌声能够除却烦恼。那天回去的路上我学会了或许是唯一一首我能唱不跑调的歌——

“  
哦请跟我走，不要在这里逗留/  
让我们登上Túna的山巅/  
看这里的Galathilion/  
看那边的Telperion/  
看上面的Mindon/  
这里是Tirion  
……  
”

骑着马迎着风，我放声歌唱。Maitimo也和我一起唱，当他唱的时候我会侧过头看他，看他的红头发随风飘扬，看他的下巴，他的嘴，他的喉结；看着他时我会忘了继续唱，而等他转头看我，我会赶紧转移视线，慌忙冲着金色脑袋喊胡乱改编的歌词 ：“哦请跟我走，不要在这里逗留/让我们去看看那个Noldo/黄头发的Tyelkormo！”。

**

Artanis停止了对Fëanáro毫无作用的指责，现在最重要的是安排众人登船。船只的数目并不够。在被Fëanáro安排坐船离开后，Artanis说服了哥哥们和她一起走陆路，我看到Fëanáro的眼角抽搐了一下。我也被安排登船，然而并没有和父亲在同一艘。在帮忙搬了无数次货物后，我终于得空坐在甲板上休息，Tyelkormo也累得够呛，他直接躺在了一堆船绳上面。Maitimo来了，他旁边还站着面无表情的Makalaurë。那个金色脑袋就像他的名字一样，突然站了起来[2]。他甚至没有再看向Makalaurë那边，就径直往出口走。

“Tyelko！”我喊了他一声。

他回过头说了句“这艘船不缺Fëanorian。”然后就转身下了船。

船已经开始航行，固定船帆用光了我在那场混战后仅剩的一点儿精力。在这个没有时间概念的漫长黑夜中，人们休憩，只当无法忍受疲倦的时候。我下到船舱，随便找了个昏暗的角落闭眼休息。这是比甲板低一层的一大间屋子，到处摆满杂物。屋子各面连着几个封闭的小隔间，nissi和孩子们在其中休息。大部分neri呆在甲板，一些累的站都站不直的也会和我一样，到船舱里随便找张毯子，然后在杂物中间找个舒服的姿势休息。

这里没有海风的侵袭，我的身体很快变得缓和起来，所以当脖子被几根冰凉的手指触碰时被吓了一跳。

“Maitimo！”我转头盯着手指的主人，想要大声叫，但想到看不见的其他角落里还有别人在休息，只能降低音量，“Maitimo，你吓到我了。来，坐这儿。”我往角落里挪了挪，地板有些凉。

他坐下了，享受我刚捂暖的地方。“这里还挺暖和。”

我伸出手，握住了他还带着海上寒气的手，“暖和的是我。”

他哈哈笑着，把头歪过来，枕在了我的头上。哦，又是那该死的身高优势。就这么呆了一会儿，他的手不再那么凉了，他反过来用他的手握住我的。“Finno，你就是我的小火把。”他说，仿佛我还是那个会因为抓不到兔子而哭鼻子的小Noldo。

我收回手，推开了他枕在我头顶的头，侧过身离开了第二次捂暖的地方。船灯照在杂物堆上的影子，随着波浪一下一下触摸他一侧的脸庞。“Maitimo，你是……Maitimo”我在脑海中搜寻着最温暖的比喻，然而只是徒劳，于是仅仅呼唤了他的名字。都说我们的fëa与hröa和谐共处，但是此刻我在这个世界的躯壳仿佛开始自己行动。在昏暗中，我捧着他的脸亲了下去，亲了他的嘴。他没有抗拒，或许是和我一样疲惫，又或许还像之前一样，容忍我所有过分的举动。跪在地上的我比坐着的他要高很多，哪怕只有这么一小会儿，我也要享受一下这种视角的对换。

我闭上了眼睛，感到他开始回应，开始用手抚平我乱糟糟的头发。Maitimo被我亲过很多次，而只有这次他没有在睡觉。我没有料到的是，双方同时投入的亲吻，会点燃不合时宜的火焰。当我们保养剑的时候首先要将剑从剑鞘中取出，拿最细腻的布从底往上轻轻擦拭，然后再从上到下直到剑柄。摩擦剑刃十分考验技巧，力度不能太强，但也不能太轻柔，擦拭的速度不能太快，也不能太慢。对于类似的事情，他没有太抗拒，而且他也在帮我。过程中我在想，或许刚才给他捂手是个正确的决定。Teleri的天鹅船上，我完成了幻想过若干树年的事情。别的角落里传来的neri的呼噜声，不远处的隔间内小孩子在哭泣，我们小心地呼吸着，以免发出太大声音。

**

行驶到广阔海域后的风浪让乘船变得无比刺激，我感到精神焕发，而Maitimo仍在休息。事实上，这里的风浪可能过于猛烈，我不确信堂兄是在休息，还是无法忍受这种颠簸。来到甲板上，我看到Makalaurë站在东侧眺望远方，他的手紧紧抓着白色的栏杆，嘴里在念叨着什么。他似乎认识很多Alqualondë的Teleri，而我确信自己杀掉了一些他认识的精灵。那场战斗后我还没有和他说过一句话。一半的我想要回到船舱，继续端详Maitimo的睡容，一半的我在逼自己朝Makalaurë走去，就像很久之前谁说的那样，往前走就知道该怎么做了。

“Makalaurë，你还好吗？”我问他。

他似乎没有太震惊我的靠近，摇摇头说：“我们要遭殃了。”

我奇怪地看着他。

“Findekáno，你能听到吗，Uinen在哭泣。热爱海的居民在海里消逝，Ossë的妻子因为我们的暴行而生气。”

我没有听到任何其他声音，除了呼啸的海风，和拍打船身的海浪。

“如果Noldo被火焰吞噬，Aulë也会忧愁吧”，他收起眺望东边的目光看向我。他脸上没有表情，我看不到一些Noldor脸上渴望自由的兴奋，也看不到自以为他会展现的悲伤。

“可是，我们没有选择，不是吗？”我说，“如果他们能够心平气和——”

“如果我们能够心平气和，”他打断了我的话，但是没能完成这个句子。停顿了许久后，他说：“Findekáno，请思考这样一个问题。假如有一间屋子，里面有拿着乐谱的诗人，拿着锤子的铁匠，还有拿着鱼叉的船员。他们中只有一个人能够走出屋子，仅当他获取了另外两个人的宝藏，而每个人都会誓死捍卫自己的所有物。你会怎么做？”

我没有料到他会抛给我这样一个诡异的问题，但或许说明他心情并不算太糟糕。我开始思考，开始努力搜索除了第一时间想到的那个“血腥答案”外的可行方法。但这并不是个严谨的问题，我不确信每个人都会誓死捍卫些什么东西。

“你会怎么做？”我反问。

“首先与另外两位探讨一个问题，出去与留在屋子里，哪个更值得。”他没有停顿，爽快地给我了他的答案，“我知道你会想怎么做，或者下意识做出的‘唯一’选择。但是， Findekáno， 没有人逼你做什么，也没有人阻止你不做任何事，你的选择只忠于你自己。”

一阵巨浪拍到了甲板上，我感觉衣服没有一块是干燥的。浪花击打到眼前的那个瞬间，我在脑海里反复咀嚼了数次他的话，最终在甲板归于平静后说出了我刚走过来时就想和他说的：“我很抱歉，Makalaurë，我很抱歉。”

我不知道他有没有听清我说的这句话，因为紧接着有人开始叫喊“是漩涡！”“调舵！调舵！去岸边！”“来固定船帆！”我看向西面，陆路稀稀散散的队伍在海岸形成了一条火把组成的黄线，又看向前方，前方带路的船只已被黑暗吞噬。我们可能真的要遭殃了，Uinen会给我们仁慈吗？

我们以及后续的海路队伍，都需要感谢那第一个发现情况不对的Noldo。因为他，我们逃过了一劫，然而依旧损失惨重。之前的船全部沉没，所幸的是，有零星几个Noldor扑腾着游回了岸边。

我们把船靠了岸。陆路队伍不再前进，他们扎起简易的帐篷，开始生更多的火，给浑身湿透的我们干燥的毯子和热汤。蹲在火堆前，我观察人群，数着一个，两个，三个……所有的费诺里安都上了岸。我看着Artanis把头发盘起，来来回回匆忙运送物资。然而我没有找到Ingo。一个学着我的样子，蹲在旁边的金头发小子告诉我，“Findaráto和他父亲在队伍的末尾，他们带了很多东西。”我也看到了我的父亲，我知道他要去找Fëanáro。

海上的队伍现在沿着距离岸边很近的安全水域航行，我没有再回到船上。在跟着陆路队伍行进了几天后（没有了光，我把扎营睡觉当作一“天”），我竟然又开始怀念在船上，摇摆不定的船舱里度过的并不多的睡眠。在陆地上，我辗转反侧，不记得自己是怎样入睡的，但我清楚地记得那一天我如何醒来。那雄厚的声音振动了地面，地面振动了我。人们坐起身，或站起来，望向声音的源头。左侧陡峭山崖上有一块巨大的岩石，上面站了个人，但是光线太暗，谁也看不清楚那是谁。他说的话我毋需多言。那之后Arafinwë折回了Tirion，带走了不少人马和东西；Ingo仿佛抛下行李的小鸟来到了我们所处的队伍中段。最年轻的费诺里安很高兴看到他。

“你怎么来了，Findaráto，他们都说你在队尾拖后腿。”Telperinquar瞅了眼那个金头发小子。

Ingo看起来有些吃力地抱起小银拳，然后转了一圈，说“我可不想被说成拖后腿。”

Arafinwë的人马走后，队伍前进的速度明显开始变快。但无法确定是因为犹豫不决的人走了，还是因为那个最积极的费诺里安也没有回到船上，并且现在赶到了队首。休息的时间变短了，我时常能听到周围的人在抱怨，行进时，队伍里也再少有歌声与轻快的对话。而当我们与海上队伍在Araman汇合后，一切都变得更加糟糕。

在这里，我第一次希望自己有更加厚实的衣服，第一次看到海上的浮冰，第一次看到雪花落在手掌上然后融化。每天我都会参加父亲、Fëanáro以及其余费诺里安的会议，讨论如何从这里，两个海洋交汇的地方，去到另一边。Helcaraxë不是任何人的首选，而剩余的船并不够运送所有人。这在我看来仍然是个没有选择余地的问题。北方的冰原就让它保持尚未被Noldor践踏；既然我们有船，那就一趟一趟来。但我也知道为什么没有人积极敲定最终的方案，因为吓跑Arafinwë的话里提到了“背叛”。为什么会背叛，怎样才是背叛，我思考过很多生动的例子，但怎么也没预料到之后的事情。

有时我会觉得，如果要被这个问题困扰如此之久，为何不先退回到暖和的地方。很多人与我有相同的想法，他们抱怨这里的温度，食物，住的地方或者说抱怨这里的一切，除了星光。那几个人围坐在篝火前，共享着两大块看起来冻得发硬的毛毯，脚底的雪被火焰融化，和地下的土壤混在一起有些发黑。我挑了一个没人坐的木头加入了他们，我需要火焰暖一暖我的脚。他们冲我点了个头，然后继续着他们的对话。

“觉得星星变亮了是因为你的眼睛已经适应了黑暗。”一个黑头发的Noldo说。

“我宁愿能早些适应这里的鬼天气！……谁能想到我们现在是这种状况。那些回去的，虽然也是黑灯瞎火，但起码能睡个舒服的床。”

“而且不会被吵醒，然后哆嗦着继续赶路。”另一个附和，他的下巴很宽。

“你们后悔了吗？”我问。

他们的视线集中到我这里，短暂的时间内只能听到火焰燃烧木柴的声音。

“我们只是在思考以前拥有过的东西，”那个黑头发回答，“如果您觉得这是后悔。”

我本没想把话题搞的这么僵，于是试图表示自己的理解：“我也会怀念在Tirion的日子，想念通向Mindon的台阶，Galathilion，想念那个节日，想念Laurelin和Telperion同时发光的时刻。”

“还不是都怪那家伙！”宽下巴说。

黑头发点点头表示赞同：“是啊，Manwë都拿他没辙。”

的确，Melkor，编织并收获黑暗的vala，就那样悄无声息地从Tulkas他们眼皮底下溜走了。Manwë坐在他Taniquetil的宝座上，他没辙，或许对他来说这就是背叛？

“是啊，那个有娘生没娘养的家伙。”哦，原来他们在说他。

“Findekáno殿下，我们效忠的只有您父亲，可谁想到每天都是被那个混蛋催着起床赶路的。”

其他几个人也一同抱怨着Fëanáro。没有人提他的名字，因为那个人就在我们视线所及的地方。Fëanáro侧着头，他刚才好像微微转头朝我的方向看了一眼。创作了那些文字和宝石的他，锻造了盾牌和刀剑的他，会知道在人群的数个角落里酝酿着对他的不满吗？他会知道这个漫长的黑夜，已经开始磨损人们对自由的渴望吗？他知道这条队伍里面，有多少精灵在默默对比着他和他的半血弟弟，我的父亲Nolofinwë吗？我想他都知道，他的思想敏锐如Oromë射出的箭，一次皱眉、一句没有按他预期音调的话语，都是他推理演绎的线索。他凝视了我们这里一会儿，然后眯着眼睛，一脸厌恶地把头转过去，一手牵一个Ambarussa走回了属于费诺里安的地方。

**

黑暗让人更加依赖声音，火焰熄灭的时候我们希望说出的话能得到答复，哪怕只是回声。Nolofinwë是回声，Curufinwë是，Arafinwë也是。Finwë的后代沿着不同轨迹得到了不同的答案。簇拥的人群中，他们在呐喊“我们的国王是Finwë！我们所有的国王也都应该叫Finwë！”

我的父亲教育过我们，一旦开始做一件事情，就不要停下，除非遇到最糟糕的后果。作为他的子女，我们也在履行着Nolofinwë的信条。曾经极力反对整个事件的Turvo现在比我走的更靠前，Iryë也跟着他，照顾临盆的Elenwë。那一天，我父亲在众人期待的眼神中接受并宣布了一个新名字，Finwë Nolofinwë （Fingolfin）。创造者与他的回声，他们将并存，或最终融为一个整体，作为一个不可逆的印章直到Arda的终结。这出于他的智慧，还是又一次与他的智慧背道而行？我看着目光坚定的父亲与他身后的旗帜，确信他不会忽视任何一个追随者的任何一句话，不会放弃任何一个Noldo，就如在开始这场征途前，他不愿放弃这些想要离开的精灵一样。

我记得那时，Fëanáro又有新儿子出生后，父亲会让我去送贺礼。再过些时日，Fëanáro总会随便找个理由，送个价值相当的东西过来。他的信往往很短：“请收下，Fëanáro。”小时候，我以为父亲凝视这几个字那样久，是因为Fëanáro的字很好看。可后来我发现了，让那个精灵正眼看一眼我的父亲是那样难，我怀疑他们从没有过投入地沟通。而当Fëanáro真正关注我父亲，正眼看Nolofinwë的时候，他掏出了剑。我察觉到的并不是一个对另一个的厌恶，而是一个对另一个自以为是的了解与漠视。或许因为这，我父亲，曾经的Nolofinwë，现在的Finwë Nolofinwë，总在极尽所能博取那个人的注意。而这一次他又成功了，这个新名字是收割“背叛”前的最后一次浇灌。

那一天，在睡梦中重温着与Maitimo在船上做过的事情，我突然被Aikanáro摇醒。迷迷糊糊跟着出了帐篷，我看到对岸有什么东西在海面上燃烧 。本应停泊在岸边的船已经没了踪影，我想去找Maitimo，但是费诺里安的营地现在只剩下被扑灭的营火。

“他们都走了吗？”我问Aiko。

“全都走了。”

“Maitimo也走了吗？”

“是的，全都走了。”

Artanis只穿了一件单薄的长袍， 她走了过来，朝我父亲说：“我敬爱的Finwë Nolofinwë，请您赶快决定，选项并不多，请赶快决定！”

现在选项只剩下一个，放弃回到Tirion不但不符合我父亲的信条，更与他所做的与Fëanáro有关的一切相悖。“Helcaraxë，让大家做好准备！”他说，没有犹豫。聚在周围的Noldor开始自己给自己打气般叫喊，包括那个黑头发和那个宽下巴。我以为这里的温度已经冷却了他们的意志，但显然对Fëanáro的愤怒与年轻的心让他们依旧充满斗志。

就在那个时刻，Turukáno与Elenwë迎来了新的生命，那个小生命的哭声回荡在Pelóri与海上的冰川之间。与她一起，我们将面对新的旅程，将征服尚未被精灵践踏过的北方。我希望她长大后能够理解我们擅自替她做的决定——旅行到一半就往回走是件很耻辱的事情。 我们在黑暗中继续走向未知，就像是谁说的那样，‘Findekáno，永远不要停止你的脚步’。Maitimo，如果可能，请告诉我为什么一切会变成这样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 这里用了UT里的版本，Galadriel在天鹅港帮Teleri打费费。  
> [2] Tyelkormo == swift/hasty riser
> 
> nissi == 女人  
> neri == 男人  
> Endor == 中土


End file.
